


Последний пациент

by Andrew_Clean, Rai_grass



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 10:04:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4475237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrew_Clean/pseuds/Andrew_Clean, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rai_grass/pseuds/Rai_grass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Шерлок Холмс возвращается после трёх лет отсутствия в полной уверенности, что Джон всё это время его ждал…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Последний пациент

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: **Iland**  
>  Арт: **llarko**
> 
> Написано для «Большой Игры-2» на Slash World форуме.

Бывают дни, которые тянутся дольше, чем года. А бывают вечера – длиной в целую вечность. Вам когда-нибудь случалось сидеть в четырёх стенах, где с каждым пауком в углу здороваешься, как со старым знакомым, и ждать, пока секундная стрелка настенных часов завершит очередное движение по кругу и вы сможете с мрачным удовлетворением вычеркнуть из своей жизни ещё одну минуту? Вычеркнуть, понимая, что ей на смену пришла другая, и она… точно такая же. Если да, то вы поймёте меня, доктора медицины, отставного военного врача Джона Уотсона, который не слишком-то спешит каждый день домой после приёма больных. И если фраза, что дома меня никто не ждёт, отдаёт опостылевшей банальностью, то как вам тогда такая: меня вообще никогда не ждали, никто и никогда.

Многие из моих коллег с облегчением ставили галочку напротив фамилии последнего пациента, пришедшего по записи на приём, и спешили поскорей покинуть душные рабочие кабинеты и разойтись по домам. У меня такое чувство возникало редко: особенно торопиться мне было некуда, и я знал, что тут, в больнице, во мне нуждаются. Вот и сегодня, увидев, что в списке осталось всего лишь одно имя, я только удивился, что очередной день подходил к концу, норовя поскорей оставить меня наедине с пустой квартирой и наспех собранным холостяцким ужином, и не почувствовал и грамма должного удовольствия в предвкушении отдыха. Я уже давно заметил, что вечерние шоу на кабельных каналах и чтение газет на ночь утомляли меня куда сильнее, чем работа.

Прервав мои размышления, в дверь постучали, и мне почему-то показалось, что она начала открываться мгновением раньше, чем я пригласил стучавшего войти, но разве это было важно? Пятясь спиной вперёд, в кабинет зашёл сгорбленный старик с копной седых нечёсаных волос. Мой последний на сегодня пациент.

Он был и одет по-стариковски: в характерный старомодный клетчатый пиджак, ситцевую рубашку в мелкий цветочек и вытянутые на коленях тёмные брюки; вот только обувь немного выделялась: слишком дорогими на фоне всего остального выглядели чёрные кожаные ботинки с натёртыми воском шнурками. Не то чтобы я специально разглядывал его одежду так внимательно, мне вообще редко удавалось запомнить, во что были одеты посетители, просто он слишком долго шёл от двери к моему столу, шаркая ногами и кряхтя на каждом шагу, и я автоматически подмечал детали, заранее прикидывая, какими жалобами на здоровье он собирается со мной поделиться.

Радикулит? Проблемы с сердцем? Боль в суставах? Эта игра в угадывание диагноза по внешнему виду давно стала для меня привычным развлечением, чтобы окончательно не засохнуть от скуки. А может, это мой прежний опыт работы в полевом госпитале научил меня не просто смотреть – научил видеть, сразу отмечая важные детали.

– Мистер... Букер? – сверился я со списком пациентов. Старик уселся на стул для посетителей и, видимо, хотел что-то ответить, но вместо этого взорвался лающим кашлем, очень похожим на кашель туберкулёзника.

«Замечательно, – поздравил я себя, – тот ещё подарочек под конец рабочего дня. Похоже, посетитель не особо внимательно следил за своим здоровьем последние лет этак пятьдесят. Мне очень не нравились такие люди – сейчас я выпишу ему лекарства, направления на обследование, а он со спокойной душой забудет обо всём, считая, что сам поход к врачу уже должен был исцелить его недуги». Но всё это я произнес только у себя в голове. А вслух осведомился:

– Может, вам воды?

– Спасибо, – с трудом выдавил старик сквозь кашель.

Я не глядя потянулся к графину, пытаясь одновременно разобрать почерк девушки, которая регистрировала моего пациента в приёмной и выписывала направление на осмотр. Мне давно была знакома её манера писать одинаково все округлые гласные и согласные так, что разобрать слово целиком можно было, только наугад перебирая возможные сочетания букв, и манера хихикать в кулак, когда ей говорят комплименты, а ещё манера подолгу трепаться в постели, абсолютно не реагируя на вежливые намеки и предложения вызвать такси... Её звали Мэри, но запомнил я это только спустя неделю после того, как она «случайно» забыла свой лифчик у меня под подушкой, да и то благодаря бэйджику на халате. Радовало лишь то, что уже через месяц после нашей случайной вечерней встречи в магазине, закончившейся совместным завтраком, Мэри усиленно строила глазки черноволосому санитару с греческим профилем, и у меня отпала необходимость каждый день придумывать новые предлоги, чтобы избежать её назойливого внимания.

– У вас жалобы на… – невозможные каракули вместо слов, будто она придумала какой-то шифр специально для себя, и ей совершенно плевать, понятен ли он ещё хоть кому-то, – … на головную боль и неприятные ощущения в области левой скулы, так? – я, наконец, справился и с записями, и с кувшином, и протянул пожилому мужчине стакан.

– Верно, – согласился тот, жадно набрасываясь на воду. – Я пришёл поговорить со своим доктором. Думаю, боль в левой скуле не заставит себя долго ждать, – загадочно произнёс он в перерыве между глотками, так и не отнимая стакан от потрескавшихся стариковских губ.

– Вот как... – рассеянно пробормотал я, доставая формуляр, который необходимо было заполнить. Голос старика показался мне неожиданно молодым, никак не соответствующим его походке со скоростью фут в минуту и дряблым морщинистым щекам. – Так когда у вас начались головные боли?

– Года три назад, – подозрительно вкрадчиво сказал пациент, поглядывая на меня, прищурившись.

Я машинально кивнул и начал было записывать, но ручка только бесцельно царапала бумагу, оставляя на ней блеклые следы чернил. Окинув взглядом стол в поисках другой и не обнаружив её, я со вздохом вытащил стержень, встряхнул его как следует и вставил обратно в надежде, что остатков пасты всё-таки хватит на последний за сегодня прием.

Дурной знак. Как-то давно мой армейский друг рассказывал о любимой поговорке их капитана: «Если во время боя у тебя неожиданно закончились патроны, тебе стоит поискать себе другую работу». В то время мы вместе с моим приятелем смеялись над этой фразой, сидя у палатки миротворческого госпиталя под закатным небом Афганистана и отхлёбывая виски из кружек. Мы много над чем смеялись тогда, сбрасывая копившееся напряжение и маскируя страх, а потом его отряд попал в засаду на заминированной территории, и всё, что осталось нам, военным врачам, – раскладывать обгоревшие трупы по ячейкам морга согласно металлическим жетонам на шеях. Сжимая рукой в перчатке его жетон, я думал о том, что он сказал мне днём ранее, будто предчувствуя недоброе: «Война, Джон, это навсегда. Если она уже пришла в твою жизнь, то больше никуда не уйдёт». Как же он был прав, мой старый приятель, ведь, даже сменив камуфляжную куртку на мирный белый халат, я всё равно продолжал считать свой тихий и даже порой скучный кабинет полем боя.

Старик ждал от меня какой-то реакции. Сочувствия, видимо. Пожилые люди особенно нуждаются в добром слове и внимании. Мне показалось правильным его не разочаровывать:

– Сколько, вы говорите? Три года? Многовато, – я покачал головой для приличия, вновь склоняясь над формуляром. К моему облегчению, ручка начала писать.

– Согласен, – печально вздохнул пациент. – Я бы обратился к вам раньше, если бы мог, но обстоятельства складывались таким образом, что мне пришлось отложить визит к своему доктору на целых три года. Но теперь я, наконец, пришёл, – закончил он всё так же загадочно.

– Понимаю, – профессионально-сочувствующий тон давался мне легко. – Ну, хорошо, что хоть сейчас пришли. Будем лечиться, – добродушно добавил я следом, не поднимая взгляда на мистера как-там-его. – Боли постоянные, приступообразные? Если приступами, как часто?

Он удивленно хмыкнул и заёрзал на стуле, вынуждая меня оторваться от формуляра и изогнуть бровь в ожидании ответа.

– Не слишком часто, но случаются, – неуверенно произнес старик, нахмурившись, словно я спросил у него какую-то несусветную чушь. Но потом добавил уже с большим энтузиазмом: – К примеру, когда звонит старший брат, у меня в ушах раздается только странный звук, похожий на жужжание мухи. Очень раздражает. Да и от всех остальных я слышу в основном одни глупости, что и вызывает у меня острые приступы мигрени.

Эти слова заставили меня отнять ручку от бумаги и уставиться на него. Кажется, на этот раз моя реакция понравилась ему больше – он подался вперёд и медленно кивнул, выжидающе глядя мне прямо в глаза.

– У вас мигрени от звука человеческого голоса? Это… эмм… довольно необычный симптом, – задумчиво сказал я после паузы. – Что ж, возможно, здесь проблемы с внутренним ухом, я выпишу направление на обследование, а пока буду говорить тише, чтобы вы чувствовали себя комфортнее, – я быстро взглянул на часы, прикидывая, есть ли шанс ещё застать сегодня в клинике необходимых специалистов, или мистера Букера стоит сразу отсылать домой до завтра.

– Не надо, – раздражённо отмахнулся старик, и я с интересом проследил за его резвым, совсем нестариковским жестом до конца, пока длинные пальцы не опустились к потёртой столешнице, сжимая её край. – Не надо тише, – повторил он уже спокойнее. – Есть человек, только один, с которым я хочу говорить всегда, который не вызывает у меня мигреней, – его внимательные глаза изучали мое лицо. – Это ты, Джон…

– Доктор Уотсон, – машинально поправил я пациента. Даже если он застал Первую мировую, пусть имеет уважение к моему званию.

– Доктор Уотсон, хорошо, – внезапно покладисто согласился он, будто решил, что меня не стоит злить. Старик тяжело вздохнул, отчего рубашка в мелкий цветочек сперва расправилась, а затем снова легла мелкими складочками на груди. Он выглядел разочарованным. Как писатель, вложивший в свое произведение душу и философский подтекст, но вынужденный отвечать на вопросы читателей о том, почему в комнате героя занавески розовые, а не жёлтые. – План «А» провалился. Перейдём к плану «Б». Можно ещё стакан воды?

Стоило мне, пожав плечами, встать и отвернуться к шкафу за графином, как позади раздались непонятные звуки, как будто кто-то быстро снимал... даже скорее срывал с себя нечто шуршащее. Чуть не выронив стакан, я резко обернулся: армейская выучка запрещала оставлять возможную опасность за спиной.

Старика в комнате не было. Вернее, он был, только внезапно вырос на добрый фут, расправив сгорбленные плечи; вместо седых лохм обнаружились чёрные кудри, а помолодевший теперь раза в два пациент, морщась, отдирал вторую кустистую бровь.

Замерев, я наблюдал за этим преображением, на всякий случай нашаривая рукой спинку стула в поиске дополнительной опоры. Мои пальцы начали мелко дрожать.

Он посмотрел на меня своими странными серыми глазами и просто сказал:

– Джон, это я. Я жив.

– Замечательно, – медленно произнёс я после паузы, рассматривая помолодевшее лицо. – И будете жить ещё очень долго. Судя по медкарте и вашим симптомам, никаких серьёзных проблем у вас нет, а с головной болью мы справимся, сейчас выпишу рецепт, это временно поддержит вас, пока вы не пройдёте обследование, – я сел на прежнее место и пододвинул ближе один из бланков, на которых уже была указана моя фамилия, оставалось только вписать название препарата и поставить печать. – Мистер Букер, у вас есть аллергия на медикаменты, помимо тех, что указаны в карте?

– Ты меня не узнал? – неверяще прошептал он, игнорируя мой вопрос.

Я поднял глаза от собственных записей и посмотрел на мужчину ещё раз. Острые скулы, тёмные волосы с неровными завитками, тонкие, почти прозрачные веки, крупный нос и чёткая линия гладко выбритого подбородка…

– А должен был?

– Это же я, Шерлок, – снова шёпотом произнёс он, наклоняясь ко мне ближе, будто нас могли подслушать. Я нахмурился, и он резко с шумом выдохнул, откидываясь на спинку стула и качая головой. – Джон, да ты что!

– Какой Шерлок? – спросил я мягко, на всякий случай подключая приёмы общения с психически неуравновешенными людьми. Но при этом действительно попытался вспомнить, были ли у меня когда-то знакомые с таким именем, в детстве, например.

– Какой Шерлок… – эхом повторил сидящий напротив меня мужчина, едва шевеля губами.

Он смотрел мне прямо в глаза. Так внимательно, словно был не человеком, а роботом, выкачивающим мысли из чужой головы и тут же анализирующим их своим кибермозгом. Я невольно поёжился от этого взгляда, живо представив, как под его кожей грелись от перегрузок десятки микросхем и брызгали искрами связывающие их провода. Машинально передёрнув плечами, я почувствовал, что снова начинаю раздражаться.

– Мистер Букер, вы могли перепутать меня с кем-то, – сказал я как можно вежливее. – В любом случае, я вас, к сожалению, не помню. Поэтому, давайте вернёмся к моему вопросу: есть ли у вас аллергия на…

– Я не мистер Букер, – крикнул он, перебивая меня, и с силой ударил ладонью по столешнице, отчего та протяжно скрипнула, а из пластикового стакана на столе посыпались карандаши. – Прекрати этот цирк, Джон! Немедленно!

Я вздрогнул и напрягся. Неуравновешенный тип, точно. В мыслях защёлкали варианты: как мне быть, если он не успокоится? Мужчина был выше меня, да и на отсутствие физической силы не стоило рассчитывать, учитывая то, как явственно напрягались мышцы на его запястьях, обтянутых тонкими ситцевыми манжетами рубашки. Если что, можно будет резко завести правую руку назад, вскочить со стула и за спинку швырнуть его в сторону нападающего. Если успею. На охрану рассчитывать уже не приходилось, так оперативно она не сработает.

– Послушайте, мистер Букер, – произнес я ласковым, примирительным тоном, чтобы не спровоцировать его на ещё большую агрессию. – Вероятно, мы действительно встречались когда-то, однако я просто не могу этого припомнить. Успокойтесь, сосредоточьтесь и расскажите мне про место и время нашей встречи. Не стоит повышать голос и портить мебель. Мы с вами разумные люди...

Бывший старик несколько секунд молча пожирал меня глазами. Затем неожиданно сухо рассмеялся:

– Место и время? Хорошо, изволь. Четыре года назад нас познакомил твой приятель по Бартсу Майк Стэмфорд, и после этого мы с тобой вместе год снимали квартиру на Бейкер-стрит, 221Б. А потом я неудачно упал и...

Я вконец растерялся:

– Позвольте, мистер Букер, или каково там ваше имя, четыре года назад я вернулся с войны и год жил у своей сестры Гарриет. Если вы мне не верите, можете позвонить Гарри и спросить её. А Майкла Стэмфорда я не видел со времени нашей учебы, интересно, откуда вы узнали его имя… Впрочем, не суть важно.

– Это что, шутка? – странный пациент вскочил со стула, и мне пришлось задирать голову, чтобы не выпускать его из вида. – Джон, что ты сейчас пытаешься мне этим доказать? Может быть, спросим у инспектора Лестрейда, сколько раз мы с тобой вместе расследовали уголовные дела?

– Инспектор Лестрейд? – я закатил глаза, вспоминая. – Я что-то слышал о нём...

– Ну! – торжествующе сказал мужчина с вычурным именем. – Видишь!

– Аааа! Это тот полицейский, у которого скандальная... – я замялся, подбирая слова. – Ну, в смысле, я не имел в виду... я нормально отношусь к… короче, про которого в газетах писали, что у него связь с какой-то важной персоной из правительства? Это он?

Пациент смотрел на меня так, словно я превратился в розового пингвина и станцевал на столе джигу.

– Ты меня разыгрываешь, Джон? – он пересёк разделявшее нас расстояние и склонился надо мной, хватая за плечи. – Скажи, что разыгрываешь, я тебя прошу.

Его напряжённые пальцы впивались в мои руки, причиняя боль, и тут уже я по-настоящему вышел из себя, вскочил со стула и отпихнул этого психа.

– Перестаньте называть меня по имени, я для вас доктор Уотсон. Не знаю и знать не хочу, зачем вы устроили этот цирк с переодеванием, но уверяю вас, мы не знакомы, у меня профессиональная память на лица. Военному врачу это необходимо. Поэтому, если вы немедленно не успокоитесь, я вызову охрану, это понятно? – фразу я закончил почти криком, и он эхом отозвался в полупустом кабинете.

Мужчина молчал. Мы смотрели друг другу в глаза, и я мысленно отмечал, как он неожиданно бледнеет, поняв, наконец, что я не шучу, как опускаются уголки его рта и вновь горбятся плечи. Он снова превращался в старика, но только в этот раз обходясь без грима. Когда он прищурился, с последней надеждой вглядываясь в мое лицо, в уголках его глаз отчетливо проступили морщины. Но я только недовольно поджал губы и уверенно мотнул головой, отметая все его сомнения.

К моему облегчению, он, наконец, сдался. Отвернулся, тяжело вздохнул, отошёл от меня на пару шагов и опустился на стул для посетителей. Я выждал какое-то время, убеждаясь, что мой буйный пациент окончательно угомонился, и тоже присел.

– Итак, аллергия. У вас есть аллергия на медикаменты? – в третий раз спросил я.

– Нет, – коротко и очень тихо ответил мужчина, не поднимая на меня глаз.

– Очень хорошо, – бодро откликнулся я, стараясь забыть недавний инцидент и вернуться к своему обычному стилю общения с посетителями. – Просто замечательно, – я взял всё тот же бланк для рецепта и продолжил писать. – Принимаете ли вы какие-либо другие препараты?

– Нет, – ещё тише отозвался он.

– И это тоже очень хорошо, – жизнерадостно заключил я, исписывая бумагу ровными строчками. Мой тон был неискренним, и писал я быстрее, чем обычно. Мне хотелось, чтобы этот странный человек поскорее ушёл, и я точно знал, что он чувствует мое желание. – Ну вот, – резюмировал я, ставя точку и складывая рецепт пополам, – в аптеке вам подыщут всё необходимое, схема приёма здесь указана. Если симптомы не пройдут за пару дней или будет какая-либо необычная реакция на препараты, вам следует обратиться в больницу. Я бы посоветовал госпиталь Святой Марии, там много квалифицированных специалистов в данной области.

«Обращайтесь куда угодно, но только не сюда», – вот что значил мой совет на самом деле. Я сразу понял, что он и в этот раз раскусил подтекст.

– Пытаешься побыстрее сбагрить меня, Джон? – неприятно сощурился пациент, вглядываясь мне в лицо. Какие там головные боли, этот тип сам мог подарить вечную мигрень кому угодно.

Я глубоко вдохнул и медленно выдохнул, стараясь успокоиться. Вряд ли на репутации больницы благоприятно скажется то, что один из её докторов сорвался и наорал на посетителя. А уж бить пациентов стульями по голове – так и вовсе не комильфо. Но этот человек не дал мне шанса прийти в себя. Он схватил меня за запястье и повернул к себе мою руку тыльной стороной ладони, где был не слишком заметный, но и не слишком красивый шрам.

– Может быть, расскажешь, откуда это у тебя? – спросил он. – Ты так спешил помочь тому несчастному переводчику с греческого, который встрял не в своё дело, что взломал замок голыми руками.

Возможно, мне почудилось, но в его голосе прозвучало неподдельное уважение.

– Афганистан, пять лет назад. Я взламывал замок в комнату, где держали раненых заложников. В газетах писали об этом случае, – насмешливо ответил я, вырвав руку из его цепких пальцев.

Он отшатнулся, пораженный:

– Что за черт? Какой Афганистан? Когда ты вернулся, у тебя не было этой отметины...

– Припомните что-то другое, – ответил я ехидно. – По поводу этого шрама у меня есть запись в истории болезни.

– В истории болезни, – оживился он. – Ты покажешь мне её, Джон? Я хочу знать, что с тобой произошло. У тебя были травмы головы за последние пару лет? Твой психотерапевт, ты к ней ещё ходишь? – возбуждённо говорил он.

– Довольно! – рявкнул я. – Забирайте остатки своего маскарадного костюма и проваливайте из моего кабинета, иначе я позову тех, кто выпроводит вас взашей! – я отвернулся и начал собирать разбросанные по столу вещи: седой парик, пласты разорванных силиконовых накладок, имитировавших морщинистую кожу.

Он резко подался вперёд, поддел пальцами мой подбородок, заставляя вновь посмотреть ему в глаза и, с силой дёрнув меня за руку, в которой я держал всё его барахло, прижал её к своей груди. Даже сквозь множество слоёв одежды я чувствовал, как бьётся его сердце под моей ладонью.

– А так, Джон? Так ты что-то вспоминаешь? – глубоким голосом произнёс он, поглаживая пальцами моё запястье. На секунду у меня потемнело в глазах. – Мы были вместе больше года, а потом ещё три, когда ты был со мной рядом в моих мыслях, когда я продолжал говорить с тобой каждый день, хоть ты меня и не слышал. Я вернулся только ради тебя, я надеялся, что теперь всё снова будет так, как и раньше, – он сжал мои пальцы обеими руками и прижал их к себе ещё сильнее. – У меня никого, кроме тебя, нет, Джон. И ты не можешь, не можешь совсем ничего не помнить.

Кажется, он перестал дышать. Сердце билось под моей ладонью всё сильнее, и я по старой врачебной привычке машинально считал удары: 23 за десять секунд, теперь умножить на шесть...

Свободной рукой я осторожно разжал его пальцы, удерживавшие моё запястье, поправил сбившийся манжет халата и потянулся к телефону.

– Это доктор Джон Уотсон, – спокойно произнёс я в трубку. – Прошу срочно прислать охрану в кабинет 103, – нажав отбой, я снова повернулся к пациенту. – Вы можете уйти прямо сейчас, пока они не пришли. Это избавит вас от лишних неприятностей.

Ненормальный посетитель неожиданно для меня рассмеялся.

– Ты вызвал охрану, – сказал он, продолжая веселиться. – Для меня – каких-то двух охранников? Значит, ты действительно ничего не помнишь? Что мне эта парочка неудачников, которая только и занимается тем, что пялится в мониторы и изредка прохаживается по коридорам?

Я смерил взглядом его высокую, но хрупкую фигуру, и позволил себе недоверчиво усмехнуться. Психам свойственно неадекватно оценивать свои возможности.

– Что же с тобой такое, Джон? – задумчиво протянул он, снова выводя меня из себя своим запанибратством. – А может быть... ну да... – его глаза забегали, словно он начал читать по страницам книги. Энциклопедии, например. – Диссоциативная амнезия. Потеря памяти, вызванная травмирующим событием. Реальные воспоминания заменяются вымышленными, которые человек не может отличить от настоящих...

Вот тут уже моё терпение действительно лопнуло. Я здесь врач, и только я могу ставить диагнозы. Неужели этот человек решил, что возможно вот так запросто забыть что-то действительное важное для себя? Если мы на самом деле были так близки, разве смог бы я вычеркнуть это из памяти? Да кем он меня считает?

Но только я приготовился произнести гневную обличительную тираду, как дверь распахнулась, и на пороге появились наконец долгожданные охранники.

– Этот? – указал на моего психа один из них, который был выше и старше. Имени я не помнил, поэтому просто кивнул, и они с напарником синхронно двинулись к мистеру Букеру, пока тот не остановил их, примирительно подняв руки вверх.

– Сам я, сам, успокойтесь... – он не спеша подошёл к двери, демонстративно удерживая раскрытые ладони на виду. – Всё будет хорошо, Джон, – сказал мужчина успокаивающим тоном и неожиданно улыбнулся. – Если мои догадки правильны, а правильны они всегда, то мы найдём способ вернуть твою память. Ты вспомнишь меня, – уверенно закончил он.

Я преодолел разделявшее нас расстояние за секунду, подходя к нему так близко, что мог легко разглядеть, как подрагивали ресницы широко распахнутых от удивления светлых глаз.

– А теперь послушайте меня, мистер Букер, Шерлок, или как вас там ещё, – мой тон был настолько резок, что охранники, привыкшие видеть меня каждое утро с неизменной вежливой улыбкой и слышать из моих уст разве что скромное «Здравствуйте!», недоумённо переглянулись. – Ваша теория не выдерживает элементарной критики. Диссоциативная амнезия таких масштабов, при которых больной напрочь забывает год своей жизни, приводит к необратимым последствиям: человек теряет, помимо прочего, часть профессиональных навыков. С таким диагнозом мне бы никогда не продлили медицинскую лицензию, – от этих слов мужчина сморгнул и нахмурился, как обиженный ребёнок, но перебивать меня не отважился. Я продолжил: – Мне не интересно, что вы себе надумали и в своём ли вы уме, но уверяю вас, мистер Букер, единственная причина, по которой я вас не помню, заключается в том, что я вас никогда в жизни не видел, это вам понятно?

– Ложь, – выдохнул он.

– Никогда не видел, – повторил я уверенно. – Ни-ко-гда.

– Это ложь! – закричал он и схватил меня за плечи, с силой встряхивая. – Скажи, что ты врёшь! Скажи мне, что врёшь!

Кажется, у него уже началась истерика. Терпеть это и дальше было выше моих сил.

– Уводите, – скомандовал я охранникам, и те без лишних вопросов выпихнули странного пациента из кабинета.

Хлопнула дверь, и этот звук эхом отозвался в моей голове, как если бы там было совсем пусто. Возможно, там сейчас и было пусто: последний на сегодня приём оказался настолько выматывающим, что каждая мысль давалась мне с огромным трудом. Из коридора доносились звуки потасовки и ругань, но я не прислушивался, и только когда шум стих вдалеке, мне на глаза попалась груда маскировочного хлама на столе, оставшаяся от моего неожиданного посетителя, и выписанный мною же рецепт. Схватив всё это добро, я выскочил в холл, добежал до поворота к лестнице, периодически оглядываясь по сторонам, и окликнул спускавшихся вниз охранников, которые вели уже одетого в длинное чёрное пальто мужчину под руки:

– Подождите.

Он обернулся мгновенно, так и застыл на ступеньке с занесённой для следующего шага ногой. В его взгляде было столько надежды, что мне даже стало немного не по себе. Совсем немного. В конце концов, это не моё дело.

Я спустился вниз на треть пролёта и протянул мужчине смятый парик.

– Вы забыли, – сказал я. – И ещё это, вы же за этим ко мне пришли, мистер Букер, – продемонстрировав сложенный вдвое рецепт, я запихнул бланк в карман его пальто, не дожидаясь, пока он сам созреет забрать бумагу из моих рук. – И лучше вам с этим рецептом отправиться в аптеку немедленно. Поверьте, ваше состояние сразу улучшится.

Я хотел побыстрее уйти, словно поблизости разгуливал на свободе какой-то монстр, и мне очень, очень нужно было как можно скорее от него спрятаться. Но этот взгляд, полный отчаяния, сковывал мои движения и не давал вдохнуть полной грудью, поэтому я начал пятиться назад, не глядя, поднимаясь выше, ступенька за ступенькой. Он потянулся за мной всем телом, но один из охранников дёрнул его за локоть, возвращая на место.

Я резко развернулся и взбежал по лестнице вверх.

– Дж… – у него сорвался голос, он шумно сглотнул и втянул носом воздух. – Джон…

Оборачиваться было до постыдного страшно. Я почему-то был уверен, что увижу слёзы в его глазах.

В кабинете было пусто и слишком тихо. В мою голову только сейчас, впервые за всё время, что я здесь проработал, пришла мысль, какой он на самом деле неуютный, этот мой кабинет: голые стены блёклого молочного цвета, полки с медицинскими справочниками, горький запах лекарств. Когда главврач, держа папку с моими дипломами и рекомендациями в руках, впервые завела меня сюда, на стенах висели картины в пастельных тонах, к внутренней стороне двери был приклеен скотчем яркий календарь, а на подоконнике раскачивались под потоком воздуха из приоткрытого окна сочно-зеленые листья пышно разросшегося спатифиллума. Всё это осталось от прежнего хозяина, вышедшего на пенсию терапевта, и я мог бы продолжить обустройство кабинета по своему вкусу, привнося в него что-то своё, но вышло совсем по-другому.

Одна из картин ещё в мою первую неделю свалилась со стены под порывом сквозняка, и холст разрезало надвое металлическими деталями рамки. Вторая выцвела на солнце, её я выбросил сам. Плакат в мае месяце сорвала с двери уборщица, бурча себе под нос что-то о безалаберности врачей, которым даже новый календарь купить лень, так и любуются на прошлогодний. А спатифиллум… Я честно поливал его трижды в неделю, протирая листья носовым платком, и даже купил ему новый горшок, но цветок всё равно медленно погибал. Его последним приютом стала мусорная корзина, когда оставшиеся спустя год три жалких листочка начали сохнуть и скручиваться. Я был не в силах и дальше смотреть, как он умирает. Пустой горшок достался одной из медсестёр, а на осиротевший подоконник переехали кипы бумаг, старых отчётов и ксерокопий статей из медицинской периодики. О том, что раньше я делил кабинет с ещё одним живым существом, теперь напоминал только круглый рыжий след от поддона, навечно въевшийся в белый пластик, ну и ещё моя привычка подходить к окну со стаканом, мне почему-то нравилось наливать воду себе, а потом делиться половиной с цветком…

Моих же личных вещей тут никогда и не было. Я не желал испытывать привязанности, пусть даже речь шла о четырёх стенах под крышей городской больницы, и не хотел, чтобы кабинет был отражением меня самого, как это часто бывает у моих коллег, стремящихся заставить полки фотографиями детей и чайными сервизами из домашней коллекции. Меня вполне устраивала деловитая безликость, которая не отвлекала ни меня, ни пациентов. До этих самых пор в моей голове ни разу не появлялась мысль, что, помимо моей воли, кабинет как раз и стал моим отражением. Угрюмым и пустым, погрязшим в серых тонах и пыльных бумагах, которые никто и никогда не прочитает.

Мне стало неожиданно тесно в этой комнате, и в лёгких закончился воздух. Я подошёл к окну и дёрнул на себя тяжёлую деревянную раму, перегнулся через подоконник, выглядывая наружу, и так и замер…

Он стоял на улице, как раз напротив моего окна. Ветки деревьев частично закрывали от меня его статную фигуру, но я всё равно мог видеть, как понуро опущена его голова, как висят безвольными плетями руки. Он стоял по ту сторону больничной ограды под молодыми липами, как будто не знал, куда ему теперь идти. Как будто только что навсегда потерял близкого человека. Как будто теперь ему больше незачем было жить.

Внезапно меня затопило глубокое раскаяние, а щёки запылали от стыда, и я едва не окликнул его, но всё же сдержался. Я больше не был уверен в правильности своего поступка, он казался мне подлым и грязным. Сердце сжималось внутри от жалости к тому, кто только что покинул мой кабинет, и почти что ненависти к самому себе, и я что есть силы впился ногтями в ладони, чтобы удержаться от необдуманных действий. Отчего же он так медлит?

– Ну же, – шептал я. – Ну!

Будто услышав меня, мужчина поднял голову и огляделся по сторонам. Запахнул пальто, пряча под ним мерзкого вида клетчатый пиджак, и замер. Затем медленно, двумя пальцами вытянул из кармана сложенный пополам бланк для рецептов, раскрыл его и поднес к глазам.

Я рвано выдохнул, чувствуя, как сердце начинает биться вдвое чаще.

Он читал не меньше минуты. Слишком долго для одной короткой записки:

«Придёшь домой – попроси миссис Хадсон переложить лёд в наш холодильник. Вечером он очень понадобится твоей левой скуле. А может быть, и правой понадобится, это смотря что ты будешь мне рассказывать в своё оправдание».

Я уже почти устал ждать, пока до него дойдёт, но тут он, наконец, опустил руку и неловко шагнул вправо, к ограде, едва не оступившись, и схватился за металлические прутья. Будто земля уходит из-под ног, а горло сводит спазмами – кому уж, как не мне, было знать, что он сейчас чувствовал? Именно это я испытал ровно неделю назад, когда Майкрофт в характерном для него стиле – «Алло, Джон! Слушайте внимательно…» – сообщил мне, что Шерлок жив.

Я поднялся на цыпочки и высунулся из окна ещё сильнее, холодный ветер обдувал моё лицо.

– Это тебе за то представление на крыше, засранец! – что есть мочи крикнул я и тут же исчез внутри кабинета, плотно задёргивая за собой массивные шторы.

И всё-таки в том, что я так здесь и не обжился, определённо были свои плюсы. Встав по центру комнаты, я огляделся по сторонам на всякий случай, но мои ожидания целиком оправдались: куртка, сумка и ежедневник – вот все вещи, которые мне стоило взять с собой, прежде чем покинуть этот кабинет навсегда.

Часы показывали без трех минут шесть, мой рабочий день подходил к концу, пора было идти домой. Я поймал себя на мысли, что этот факт меня несказанно радует, впервые за долгие-долгие месяцы. Дома ждала миссис Хадсон, которую желательно бы не довести неожиданными вестями до сердечного приступа, дома ждали горы неразобранной почты, на какую у меня давно не хватало времени из-за вечного сидения на работе, дома ждал мой блог, который, видимо, теперь стоило опять начинать вести…

В коридоре раздались поспешные шаги, и я прикрыл глаза на несколько мгновений. Жизнь вливалась в меня бурным потоком, наполняла красками, пульсируя в венах и покалывая в кончиках пальцев. Она возвращала былой тонус моим мышцам и прежнюю ясность мыслям.

Я стоял спиной к двери, не в силах повернуться, когда он не зашёл – ворвался в кабинет, в два шага преодолевая оставшееся расстояние, и обхватил меня обеими руками поперек груди с такой силой, что заныли ребра.

Шерлок… Его сбившееся от бега дыхание касалось моего виска, а руки сжимали так, будто отпускать меня он больше не собирался.

Секундная стрелка опустилась к самому дну циферблата и теперь неспешно ползла вверх, отмеряя последнюю минуту моего рабочего дня, чтобы затем начать отсчитывать следующую, в которую… да я понятия не имел, что могло произойти! И мысль о том, что теперь, видимо, слово «предсказуемо» должно окончательно покинуть мой лексикон, разлилась по телу густым теплом, и я расслабленно уткнулся затылком Холмсу в плечо.

Пусть бы она длилась подольше, эта минута.

Но часы привычно щёлкнули, и секундная стрелка поползла на новый круг. Шерлок ослабил объятия, давая мне частичную свободу, а потом резко развернул к себе лицом…

**~Конец~**


End file.
